The Passion of Strawberries
by Zhechii
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble ringan pasangan Grimmjow dan Orihime. One-shot


**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>The Passion of Strawberries<strong>

**Grimmjow – Orihime**

**Rating : T**

**Romance**

**One shot**

* * *

><p>Orihime menatap bengong di depan kulkas yang terbuka lebar, suhu dingin kutub buatan mulai terasa menyapa tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa buah strawberry miliknya, oleh – oleh dari Tatsuki, telah menghilang dari lemari pendingin. Ia membongkar isi kulkas, ia beranggapan bahwa buah merah kecil menggoda itu terselip atau terjatuh di rak kulkas bagian sayuran dan buah-buahan. Dugaan itu perlahan lenyap dari pikirannya ketika manik abu-abunya yang terang menangkap seorang pemuda berambut biru langit terduduk di sebuah sofa, di ruangan tengah, menggigit buah merah kecil yang dicarinya setengah mati.<p>

Orihime mengernyitkan alisnya kesal, usai menangkap pelaku atas menghilangnya buah kesukaannya. Ia mendekati pemuda itu dan menghentakan kaki dengan kesal setelah dirinya berada lumayan dekat dengan pemuda itu. Sekejap saja, pemuda berambut biru itu mendongak natap gadis bersurai orange yang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memakan strawberry-ku?"

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menaikkan alisnya, " Karena aku menginginkannya dan kau, jangan berharap aku akan membaginya. Ini semua adalah milikku."

"T-tapi itu hadiah dari Tatsuki_-chan_ untukku. Jadi, itu adalah milikku bukan milikmu. Kau yang mencurinya dariku. Kembalikan!"

"Aku tidak mau! Segala sesuatu yang sudah berada di tanganku, adalah milikku sepenuhnya."

"Kumohon?" Orihime memohon dengan tatapan rayuan mirip dengan tatapan anak anjing yang lucu. Gadis itu mengetahui bahwa tidak mudah untuk merayu Grimmjow untuk melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan kemauan hatinya. Akan tetapi, tidak ada salahnya Orihime mencoba. Sebab, gadis itu menyadari bahwa Grimmjow telah berubah dan sedikit melembut terutama pada Orihime. Pemuda itu selalu berusaha membuat gadis bermanikan abu-abu yang terang terlihat bahagia dengan mendengarkan semua perkataannya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak ingin."

"Aku mohon, Grimmjow. Bagi aku satu atau dua strawberry saja."

Grimmjow menyeringai, "Kau ingin satu, ambillah," Ia meletakkan buah strawberry yang berwarna merah mungil dan menggoda di antara lidahnya. Ia menyodorkan buah merah itu yang telah tertempel di atas lidahnya ke hadapan Orihime, memutar, melingkari dan mengoda Orihime dengan penampilan tarian yang menggairahkan antara lidah Grimmjow dan buah strawberry. Seringai nakal Grimmjow masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Orihime tersipu malu, mendadak waspada dengan rencana dari pemilik manik warna yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, biru langit, frustasi akan ketakutannya apabila Grimmjow telah melahap semua buah kesukaannya tanpa tersisa apapun.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya sebelum kau mendekat dan merebutnya sendiri dari mulutku."

Orihime menggerutu, tersipu malu, " B-bukankah yang terbaik apabila strawberry itu sendiri yang menghampiri dan menangkapku?"

Grimmjow berkedip, terkejut sebelum ia menaikkan alisnya, sangat terpukau dengan ucapan Orihime barusan. "Kedengarannya itu sebuah undangan."

"H...Hn. Mungkin"

Bagi Orihime, itu terjadi begitu cepat. Hanya hitungan satu detik, Grimmjow menarik lengan Orihime dan meletakkan gadis bersurai orange itu di atas pangkuannya dengan bibirnya yang menyambar bibir menggoda milik Orihime.

Lidah pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menjilati bibir bawah Orihime, meminta izin untuk dibukanya gerbang hasrat awal dalam mulut gadis itu. Orihime protes, Grimmjow bersikap cuek, ia terlalu begitu larut dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat itu. Lidah Grimmjow begitu lihai menangkap lidah Orihime serta mengajaknya berdansa bersama dalam nafsu. Orihime mendesah dalam ciuman, Grimmjow tersenyum nakal, ia berhasil membuat Orihime terpojok.

Ketika ciuman mereka usai, senyuman licik dan nakal Grimmjow tidak mau menghilangkan keberadaannya dari wajah pemuda itu.

"R-rasamu begitu nikmat, Grimmjow, seperti Strawberry."

"Mm. Rasamu jauh lebih nikmat, Orihime. Aku menyukaimu," ucap Grimmjow sembari menjilati bibir bawahnya.

Merasa malu mendengar komplain dari Grimmjow, coretan merah muda tersebar menyeluruh dari wajah Orihime hingga ke leher.

"Aku menginginkannya sekali lagi," pinta Grimmjow dengan suara berat dan menggoda.

"Eh?"

"Tanpa strawberry."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mohon direviews seusai anda membacanya. Terima kasih.<strong>


End file.
